The meeting
by Jdeedagotengurl
Summary: This is a Trunks Marron fic and my first one mind you... r & r... but be nice
1. 1

Disclaimer: okay I don't own DBGT or any of there characters I haven't seen this far in the series yet... we're still in the DBZ imperfect cell saga... so I don't know what GT Trunks is actually like compared to Mirai Trunks so forgive me if he doesn't seem to fit character wise...  
  
Oh yeah this is a romance fic of Trunks and Marron... Don't like don't read. There will be lemon in later chapters... for those who like lemon, but not this chapter... cause atm I'm uninspired....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marron had finally had enough of her parents smothering her, she had got out and was out in the real world, so here she was twenty-five years old and living in an apartment in Satan City, she had closed off al contact with the rest of her friends, she couldn't stand it anymore, she was always protected and she hated it, so here she was running her own restaurant business. On her own. She owned it, she had worked relentless hours as a waitress to earn her own money and she had scrimped and saved all those pointless tips from the hormone drugged guys who she had the most unfortunate misfortune of serving, yet all of the degrading work had paid off. She was a president of her own chain of fast food restaurants. She loved it. It was all she really wanted to do, was prove she could make it on her own.  
  
It was her day off and she was relaxing in her apartment going through her mail, when she saw a letter with the capsule corp. logo stamped in the corner she frowned.  
'What does he want this time?' Marron thought as she opened the letter, Trunks' company had been bugging her for to join in one of their board meetings, 'as if' she thought, 'those meetings are always dull and all they do is talk about over powering other companies and merging with the weak ones, corporate take overs, bah.' she wasn't interested. Still she opened the letter and read it. "Another board meeting invitation. As if Trunks. I'm sorry but I' not interested." She said, dropping the letter in to the mail basket along with all the other junk mail she'd received. She opened the other letters, one was from her parents and she smiled, they were writing to see how she was doing. They wrote her weekly and she never wrote back, she called them instead, even though she had wanted to get away from the smothering she liked hearing from her parents. After reading the letter she got up and went to call her parents but the phone rung before she could pick it up and she steeped back and she sighed, she picked it up and answered.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hey Marron!" A voice on the other end said and she smiled.  
"Hi Goten." She said, Goten was probably the only one of her old friends who she stayed in contact with. He never bothered her when she didn't want it, but right he was seeing someone and she had a feeling she knew who... and he was phoning her for advice, like he always did. "So what advice do you want this time?"  
Goten laughed. "You know me too well... I was actually calling for Trunks."  
Marron sighed. "Tell him to quit bugging me or I'll drag him to court for harassment."  
Goten laughed. "I take it you got the latest letter?"  
"Yes." She replied.  
"Marron it can't hurt just to sit in on one meeting." Goten said.  
"If I remember the last time you sat in on a meeting you fell asleep and embarrassed Trunks by snoring." Marron said.  
"Heh- ah... yes well... I didn't sleep the night before." he said.  
"You know if Vegeta finds out he will blast you in to the next dimension." She said. "And you know there is such a word as cradle snatching." She added.  
"Well that's not why I'm calling so don't try and trick me." Goten said.  
Marron laughed. "Damn and it nearly worked too."  
"Pleeeeeaaaassse Marron Trunks is making my life a living hell... just sit in on one meeting... just one... I swear I can't get any private time with Bra... with out Trunks finding us and threatening me... last thing me and Bra want is not only Trunks but Vegeta stalking us.... do it for me... for my... er mine and Bra's freedom... please? You know I hate begging Marron, don't make me come round there and grovel at your door... letting the neighbour know..." Goten said pleading.  
Marron sighed. "Goten don't you dear come here and grovel or I swear I'll tell Vegeta!" She said.  
"Then go to one meeting... just one... Marron..." Goten whined.  
"Fine I'll go, one meeting and that's it! just quit whining... It's embarrassing... cause I know my dad has the phone tapped." Marron replied.  
"Thank-you!!!" Goten said... "Wait phone tapped?"  
"Good by Goten." Marron said.  
"W.w.wait does that mean your parents know too?!" Goten asked.  
"Good-bye Goten." Marron repeated.  
"Oh man if your parents know-"  
"Good-bye Goten." Marron repeated.  
"Uh... bye..." Goten said sounding unsure.  
Marron hung up the phone and she sighed, she pulled the letter out of the waste bin and she looked at the day and time of the board meeting and she sighed.  
"How did I ever let myself get into this mess?" She asked herself.  
She pinned the letter up on the board and she picked up the phone and dialled her parents, for the weekly one hour talk she had with them.  
  
************************  
  
Trunks looked at Goten as he hung up the phone. Goten looked at Trunks.   
"Happy now? You made me beg and now her parents might know... I'm so dead."  
"Goten you're a real friend." Trunks said.  
"I can't believe you've become so obsessed with her, what is it with her that you like?" Goten asked his long time best friend.  
"I just want her to sit in on a meeting I have proposition for her company that's all."  
Goten looked at Trunks in disbelief. "Okay I know when you lie Trunks and that's a fat juicy lie. For starters she owns a chain of restaurants, and secondly you don't..." Goten said and he looked at Trunks and he shook his head. "oh no way you're not going to stoop that low as to buy her out? Are you?" He asked.  
Trunks looked at Goten. "Hey I maybe a manipulative businessman but I have a heart okay? So don't make me the bad guy." He said.  
Goten looked at Trunks. "I'm her friend as well as yours Trunks. You better not try anything-" Goten warned.  
"I want to get her attention. To let her know we still do all exist and not to be so... you know... snobby." Trunks replied.  
Goten laughed. "Kami! You like her don't you?! Geez Why didn't I see it earlier?!"  
Trunks flushed embarrassed. "Goten shutup..." Trunks hissed.  
Goten rolled round on the ground laughing. Trunks sighed at Goten. "Why didn't you just ask her out instead of send her board meeting invitations? Geez girls like roses and chocolates not board meeting invitations..." Goten said. "You'll bore her to death in one of those things." He added and laughed some more.  
"Goten this is harder, if I had done any of that she would of thought I was trying to get close to her to find out about her company." Trunks explained.  
Goten sat up and took a breath and let it out. "Hmmmm... your probably right there."  
"See." Trunks said knowing his point had been made.  
"She's still going to think that way." Goten said.  
Trunks sighed. "I know. If only there was a way where we could put all this behind us, you know no companies no nothing, just us..." He said.  
Goten shrugged. "Kidnap her." He said.  
Trunks looked at Goten. "That's the most stupidest idea I've ever heard."  
"Hey why not give it a shot..." Goten said.  
"I don't even know why I'm listening to you." Trunks remarked.  
Goten grinned. "Well when you can think of a way to get her away from everything, with her 'wanting' to be away from it, then let me know and I'll give you my opinion." He said and grinned.  
Trunks sighed. "Goten don't make me actually think about agreeing with you, kidnapping is illegal." He said.  
"Hey in some countries, the guy used to kidnap the girl of his dreams and marry her in solitude away from everyone. If it worked then-" Goten begun.  
"Goten where did you hear that?" Trunks asked knowing Goten was usually to lazy to study in his days of high school.  
"Er well Gohan was doing some religious studies in college all those years ago and I had to drill him for a test since mom was to busy feeding dad." Goten replied.  
"And you actually remembered it?" Trunks asked.  
"Hey I thought it would be a good trick to try." Goten replied.  
"You're unbelieveable... you try and kidnap my sister and I will hunt you down. Do you understand me?" Trunks asked.  
Goten looked at Trunks. "Are you crazy Vegeta would fry me?!" he exclaimed.  
Trunks smiled. "Good just checking." He said.  
  
************************  
  
After Marron hung up the phone she looked at the day and time of the board meeting it was two days away. She wondered if she should call Trunks and let him know the rules of her coming to this meeting... She wasn't to sure about it... she sighed at herself for going soft as in actually thinking about calling him. She sat down on the couch and sighed putting her feet up, she stayed that way for a few minutes then sighed. 'Stuff it.' she thought and she picked up the phone to call Trunks up and let him know she was going to show up to this meeting only if he obeyed her rules.  
  
************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED -- kay let me know what you peeps thinks of this fic... if I should continue or what?   
  



	2. 2

Disclaimer: I down own DB/Z/GT and etc...  
  
Author's note:  
Ok this is too The Chick and Vegeta200 if you don't like any of my fics then don't read them simple as that... geez... childish... Don't flame me cause you don't like them... I can't believe people actually stoop that low... I'm sorry but grow up... If you wanna flame me then flame me saying what you didn't like don't tell me 'I suck' or I should burn the fic cause well reality does not permit me to burn the fic... simple it's on my computer and I have no printer so yah... I don't wanna burn my computer cause I haven't paid for it fully yet. Maybe after I might... Insurance and such... ::G::  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The phone in Trunks' room rang and he looked at Goten. "Did you tell your mom you were here?" He asked.  
Goten shook his head. "No." He replied.  
"Hmmm..." Trunks mused and he picked it up and answered. "Hello?"  
"Hi Trunks. It's me Marron." He heard the half android girl say on the other end.  
Trunks smiled instantly. "Oh Marron hi! I wasn't expecting you to call." He said.  
"Well I'm just letting you know I'm going to come to one of your meetings only if you obey by my rules got it?" She asked.  
Trunks nodded and Goten nudged him and muttered. "Trunks she can't see you nod."  
"Heh... um okay Marron what are the rules?" He asked glaring at Goten.  
"Okay number one, no more filling my letter box with your invites to these board meetings. Number two you try and take over my company I will bring you down in the courts. Number three stop bothering GOTEN about talking him in to talking me in to going!! Got it?" She asked. Trunks nodded again and Goten looked at him.   
"Oh yeah I got it, for sure."  
"Good. Well see you at the meeting." Marron said.  
"Okay see you there." Trunks replied. Marron hung up first. Goten looked at Trunks and shook his head. "What?" Trunks asked.  
"And you're suppose to be smart? I'm sorry but have you been hanging round my dad too long or what?" Goten asked.  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.  
Goten picked up the cordless and showed Trunks. "See this Trunks. It's an ordinary phone. She can't see you when you talk to her on this." Goten explained.  
Trunks looked at Goten and thumped him on the arm. "Shutup man, I was nervous."  
Goten rolled his eyes. "Kami help you if you ever want to get together with her. It's like she makes you stupid or something." Goten remarked.  
Trunks sighed. "I know. But I've got to make sure I don't act this way at the board meeting otherwise it could ruin business." He remarked.  
Goten laughed. "Good luck man... you're soooooo going to need it."  
Trunks frowned. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Goten."  
"Hey what are friends for?" Goten grinned.   
It was going to be one long meeting, and Trunks was going to be extremely distracted.  
  
************************  
  
Marron sat back on the couch and she rested back, the meeting was on Monday, she knew her board meetings were so much more interesting, she smiled to herself remembering the last board meeting and she chuckled. She had insisted that everyone just be themselves, but if they were depressing and power hungry then they weren't for that business. Marron flicked the tv on and sat back to watch the Thursday afternoon soaps. "Hmmm... I should invite Trunks to one of my meetings see how he takes it?" She grinned, remembering her associate Andy, he was a great guy with a good sense of humour and with the strangest outbursts. She remembered she had her own board meeting to attend to on Friday to discuss that weeks profits or lack of.  
  
************************  
  
The next day when Marron walked in to the building that was stationed as the home base of the meetings all thing economic for her business she was greeting with a wave from Andy who was int he reception dancing with a younger employee while the stereo was playing out at Gorillaz song. She laughed as Andy stopped at hearing one of the lyrics. "Hey Marron wouldn't it be cool if you could have sunshine in a bag?"  
Marron smiled. "Indeed it would be cool Andy." She replied.  
"Yeah then on bad rainy days or when you're feeling really down you could let it out and feel all better." He said.  
Marron nodded. "Andy your comments get weirder by each day."  
He grinned. "Shows my originality don't you think?" He asked.  
"Yes why else would I of hired you as my management for this company's marketing?" She asked and walked out. She knew Andy and the younger employee were dancing again cause she heard the comment of the receptionist.   
"Ooooh free entertainment."  
  
************************  
  
Marron walked in to the board room and took her normal seat soon the other board members would come in. Andy was the first to come in he was dancing in.  
"So you and Caroylin are getting along really well there I see." Marron smiled.  
Andy grinned. "Hey she's cool." He took his seat as the board room filled up.  
Then the meeting began.  
  
************************  
  
Trunks sat in his office dozing their was a knock at the door and he sat up and shook his head and sighed. "I've got to stop doing that." He muttered.  
Then he head the knock at the door again. "Uh come in." He called out.  
The receptionist came walking in and she handed Trunks two copies of the board meeting for Monday. "One for you and one for the president of-" the receptionist stopped and looked at the piece of paper, "voulez-vous manger avec dehors ce soir?"  
Trunks nodded. "Do you know where to send it? He asked.  
The receptionist looked at him. "Well no I was wondering if you did." She replied.  
  
Trunks jumped up this was the opportunity he'd been waiting for to get out of the office. "Well I do. In fact I'll do one better and deliver it to their main office."  
"Mr. President you're not doing this to get out of the office are you?" She asked.  
Trunks looked at her with mock horror. "Me? What ever made you think that?"  
The receptionist smiled and she shrugged. "Well then. I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to deliver it, but what would the other company think?" She asked.  
Trunks shrugged. "Does it matter? Capsule Corp. Is widely known for it's unpredictable ways." He grinned.  
"Ways that you brought in to running the company. Need I remind you." The receptionist said. "Well I must head back to work, will you be needing the company car or are you going to fly out the window like normal?" She asked.  
Trunks rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I... think I'll stick to the old way. Old habits are hard to break." He said.  
The receptionist nodded. "Well then pleasant flying Mr. President. And If your mother calls I'll say you're out on a business call." She said.  
"Thanks." Trunks said. The receptionist nodded and walked out. Trunks folded up the memos and he stuck them on the inner pocket of his sports coat. He opened the window and flew off towards Marron's company.  
  
************************  
  
Trunks landed outside the building and he walked inside. It was a pretty big building for the home base of a food company. The restaurant chain Marron owned covered both fast food and restaurant style, so he assumed, the higher up the higher the position. He took the lift up to the top floor and he walked in to reception.   
The receptionist looked up and smiled at him. "Hello there how can I help you?"  
"I'm here to see Marron." He replied.  
"And you are?" She asked.  
"Trunks." He replied.  
She looked at him, she was stunned. "I didn't know the president of Capsule Corp. came out of his way for social calls." She replied.  
Trunks smiled. "This is business." He replied.  
"Oh well she's in a board meeting at the moment." the receptionist replied.  
"Can I wait for her?" He asked.  
"Well she has no afternoon meetings so I'm sure she won't mind."  
"Good." It was then Trunks heard a ring of a bell from a door then an outburst.  
"Woooooooooohooooooooooooo!!! CHOCOLATE FISH!!!"  
The receptionist looked at Trunks as he looked at her. "What was that?" He asked.  
"Um manager of the company's marketing." She replied and sweatdropped.  
"Er... okay." Trunks said unsure, surely he would get his butt kicked if he made a weird outburst like that, especially if it was unintelligible and weird.  
"Please sit down. Do you want anything to drink? A coffee? Cup of tea?" She asked.  
Trunks shook his head. "Uh no I'll be okay." He replied. He looked at the door where the outburst had come from. He then heard mumbles of some sort of chanting.   
Then another ring of the bell followed by another outburst. "GORILLAZ!!! ROCK!!!"  
  
The receptionist looked at Trunks watching his expression at the weird sounds coming from the board meeting. A female figure walked in from the lift and handed the receptionist some papers. "Okay we've successfully manager to bring in some seven of the eight investors for the company. Here's the copies of the contracts they've signed. Along with cheques for how much they're going to invest in this company each year. And the profits they wish to gain by there help." The girl said.  
"Thanks Caroylin." The receptions said.  
"Is The meeting nearly over? Andy wanted me to pitch him a possible new slogan for marketing." Caroylin asked.  
"I'm sure they won't be must longer, I'll send him to your office." The receptionist said. and Caroylin smiled.  
"Great thanks Sindy." She said and she walked off.  
  
Trunks watched the other girl walk off, he noted that there were a considerable more amount of females he'd seen in this place than guys unlike Capsule Corp. Which only had about a total of three women out of eleven workers on his office floor.  
There was another bell ring out then he heard Marron's voice.  
"Okay meeting over."   
Trunks saw the doors swing open and a tall figure hand sprung out.   
"ANDY!!!" The receptionist shouted.  
The man tuck flipped and landed on his feet and walked over. "Yes Sindy?"  
"Caroylin wants to see you in her office." Sindy said.  
"Ohhh I wonder if she's int he mood for another dance?" He grinned.  
"As much as I like you and Caroylin entertaining me while I'm working it's not happening. She wants to pitch you her new slogan." Sindy replied.  
"Oh great! So she has been working on it. Well page her and let her know I'm on my way, after a coffee break." he said.  
"Sure thing." Sindy replied.  
Trunks watched as the other board members came out, there were more females than men in this company and they had such good feelings round them all. And they were happy to work. He wondered how that actually worked but most of it was lost on him as Marron left the board room shutting the door behind her. He was usually the first to bolt after the board meetings, but Marron stayed till everyone had left.  
  
Trunks stood up and Marron turned round and she looked at him surprise.  
"Trunks? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
Trunks looked at her. "Well my receptionist didn't know where to send a copy to of the meeting on Monday. So since I knew where you worked I offered to bring it to you." He said honestly. He didn't mention that he actually really wanted to see her.  
Marron smiled, "Well follow me come talk to me, since I know you're in no hurry to get back. We can sit and talk in my office." She said.  
Trunks nodded and he followed Marron as she lead him down the hallways to her office. He noted she had her own receptionist an older man than him. Trunks wondered why the guy permitted it. But if he was working under Marron he wouldn't want to leave either. Trunks took a quick chance to check Marron out from behind as she walked in to her office and he followed.  
  
***********************  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay Marron's company members may sound weird but trust me there are some companies that actually do this... well at least here in New Zealand there are.  
  



	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT!! 'Nuff said...  
sorry this has been a long time coming but I was working on ending up my other fics first... so ya! I love your reviews and kind comments peoples it really makes my day! honestly and with essay's and assignments and stuff I need the 'HAPPY BOOST'  
Oh yes and I do like the Gorillaz!! GORILLAZ ROCK!!!!  
And for all you lemon fans... not this chapter either... there will only be one mention of lemon in this entire fic like my Veggie and Bulma get together, and as norm it will be the last chapter which is NOT this chapter...  
  
Sorry it took a while coming out.... new year, new things and I've been busy as... but hey it's out... and I'm trying to think on a good approach to the next chapter  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marron sat behind her office desk comfortably. While Trunks sat in the other seat the two of them talking about old times, he was very much comfortable. And he talked about everything except the meeting. He'd given her the memo to read over and she said she would. She meant that, it was business, so she couldn't neglect it.  
"How are your parents?" Trunks asked casually and he took a sip of the cup of coffee Marron's receptionist had brought them.  
"Oh they're good, dad is forever rolling on the floor laughing every time I mention Goten and Bra. He finds it pretty funny that Bra and Goten are sneaking around behind Vegeta's back." Marron grinned.  
Trunks nodded. "Goten freaks out when he comes round, I think dad knows, cause he gives him nothing but nasty glares. When I actually crash at home." He said.  
"I have your number. But I don't have your address." Marron said.  
Trunks rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah well. I got enough stalking phone calls it's scary. But Goten and Pan scare them off when they come round. Pan just loves threatening them. Last one was yesterday night I think we were watching movies and this woman who I have no idea is called up and well yea said some pretty freaky stuff. Pan took the phone from me and started shouting at her in the best impersonation of my dad I'd seen in ages about frying her charred body till even cannibals wouldn't want to eat it." He explained.  
Marron laughed. "You'll have to invite me to one of these get togethers."  
Trunks smiled. "Sure thing. There's one this Monday after the meeting." He replied.  
Marron smiled. "So what movie?" She asked.  
"Titanic unfortunately. Pan's choice.. she want to see Leo die." He laughed.  
Marron arched an eyebrow. "That's the only reason she wants to see it?"  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah. It was the same with that other movie named after that play."  
"You mean Romeo and Juliet?" Marron asked.  
"Yeah that's the one." Trunks said.  
"Your unbelievable Trunks, you run a multi million dollar company and your suppose to have an education, yet you don't know a the name of William Shakespeare's famous play... everybody's heard of Romeo and Juliet." She said.  
  
Trunks looked down and flushed a bit. "Well I don't get out much." he said.  
"Okay well then I'll come to this meeting, then this evening thing. Who else is going to be there?" She asked.  
"Oh, Ubuu, Goten, Pan, Bra and myself." Trunks replied.  
Marron looked at him. "Since when does Ubuu attend them?" She asked.  
"Since last week it took Pan look enough to convince him. She made him sign a contract it was cute. She's definitely going in to the mob business." Trunks chuckled.  
  
Marron arched an eyebrow. "Mob business huh? I don't think Gohan would approve."  
"Oh you know what I mean." Trunks said. "Sign the contract or you die type."  
Marron nodded. "Yes... well I will refrain from comment."  
They stopped as they heard singing as someone was passing by the door.  
  
"I see destruction and demise, corruption in disguise, from this f**kin' enterprise, now I'm suckin' to your lies, through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides with me as a guide, but y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye, your perceive with your mind..."  
  
Trunks looked at the door and he blinked. "What was that?" He asked.  
Marron laughed. "Andy. Don't mind him. He's pretty cool. A bit weird but cool."  
Trunks nodded slowly. "Hokay... was he the one with the chocolate fish outburst I heard earlier on in that meeting?" He asked.  
Marron chuckled and she nodded. "Oh that would be him he got seven chocolate fish. It's something we do here to inspire the workers to actually -work-." She said.  
Trunks rubbed the back of his neck. "heh..." he said awkwardly.  
"The deal is if you have made a sale or an investment in the company and the shares rise and so forth you get free candy of your choice. Andy has an obsession with those chocolate fish, you know with the pink marshmallow insides?" Marron said.  
Trunks nodded slowly. "That's a good idea bribe the workers." he chuckled.  
"Yes it works. Andy got a seventy percent increase in the sales which is amazingly huge and so he gets a chocolate fish for each ten percent. The other usually get one per one percent but Andy is good at what he does so to make him work harder I put the stakes up a bit." Marron explained.  
Trunks rubbed his chin thoughtful. "Say can I steal that idea?" He asked.  
  
Marron smiled, "Go right ahead. I believe if the workers are happy then they will project that in to the outside world. And if it makes other people happy to know that they enjoy what they do then it might pull in some more investors. It's an odd technique... but it works wonders." She explained.  
Trunks nodded. "Wow amazing. now why can't Capsule Corp. be like that?"  
"Well it's prided itself on inventing things and from what I heard. It's the bots doing most of the work, except for the meetings." Marron replied.  
Trunks smirked. "Smart girl you've been extracting information from Goten... So he actually does listen when I babble... I would of never guessed."  
Marron grinned. "Best to know someone in the business though."  
Trunks looked at her. "Wait but you've been avoiding me."  
"You maybe but not Goten. You'll be surprised what he will say when he doesn't want to be reported to Vegeta for his sneaking round." Marron smiled.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "You are unbelievably ruthless... I like it."  
Marron shrugged casually. "Hey what more can I say than I try."  
Trunks laughed. "You are my new inspiration Marron. I would of never thought you for the ruthless type."  
"Well when you have the right leverage, it's just like a fight, brawns won't get you anywhere... all you need is the right strategy." Marron replied.  
  
"Remember where the thought is, I bought all this, so you can survive when law is lawless, feelings, sensations that you thought were dead, no squealing, remember... that it's all in your head..."  
  
Trunks looked at his watched and he finished his coffee off and he stood up and Marron stood up. "Well better get back to the office before mom sends out dad to beat me up." Trunks said.  
Marron smiled. "I'm glad we could have this talk Trunks."  
Trunks nodded. "Me too. I'll see you at this meeting lets hope you can inspire some of the board members like you inspired me." He said.  
"I promise I won't pull a Goten and fall asleep." Marron chuckled.  
"That's good... cause I might." Trunks laughed.  
Marron walked him to her office door. Trunks stopped before she opened it and Trunks kissed her on the cheek before opening the door.  
"I'll call you okay." He said and opened the door and walked out.  
  
Marron blinked and she looked onwards after Trunks, and she noticed the females in the office stop working for a moment as they watched him leave.  
"Whoa..." Marron whispered and touched her cheek and she smiled watching Trunks go. "Nice ass." She commented to herself and walked back in to her office.  
  
************************  
  
Trunks was sitting at the dinner table at his parent's house Bra was looking at him and he looked back at her. "What?" Trunks asked.  
"Nothing." She said quickly.  
Vegeta looked from Trunks to Bra and back again.  
Bulma looked at Trunks. "I called work today, they said you left on a business call."  
Trunks nodded. "Actually yeah I did."  
"But you flew out the window Trunks I saw the security camera in your office. now why would you fly?" She asked.  
"Quicker and it saves fuel. If you want call Marron. I went to give her a memo for the meeting." Trunks replied.  
Bulma looked at Trunks. "So she actually agreed?"   
"Oooooooh Trunks like Marron..." Bra giggled.  
Trunks shot her a nasty look. "Shutup Bra or I'll tell dad that you an-" He began.  
"What?" Vegeta interrupted.  
"Nothing daddy." Bra replied giving Vegeta an innocent look, then glaring at Trunks.  
Bulma sighed. "So what did Marron have to say? You were gone for over an hour."  
Trunks looked at Bulma. "I took some pointers and notes on how she was running business. There are some really good ideas going on in that company to help the employers do a good job, I was thinking I might take a couple of them I asked Marron and she said she didn't mind. So I was thinking from next week on I'll start putting them in to action in the company office for a test run." he explained.  
Bulma nodded and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta was looking at Trunks uncertain whether to believe him or not, after all Trunks had managed to pull the wool over his eyes a few times with quick white lies and getting Goten to back him up.  
  
*************************  
  
Marron lay on her bed and she sighed to herself, she looked at the ceiling and then she put her hand in the packet of Pipanic and pulled out some sunflower seeds and she munched on them. "I'm not falling for him." She told herself.  
Just then the phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" She asked after swallowing the mouthful.  
"Yo Marron!" Goten's voice said on the other line.  
"Hey Goten." Marron replied.  
"Is this line safe?" Goten asked.  
"No." Marron replied.  
"Oh... er... damn... can I come over then?" He asked.  
Marron chuckled. "My dad knows Goten so don't worry he won't say anything."  
She heard Goten whine on the other end and she chuckled. "If you feel safer coming over then go right ahead." She added.  
"I'll be over in fifteen. Cause I need a big, big, big, BIG favor." Goten said.  
Marron smiled. "Okay see you in fifteen."  
"Hokay!" Goten said.  
Marron hung up the phone. "I wonder what womanly advice he needs now?" She sighed. "Maybe I can talk to him about Trunks in return."  
  
************************  
  
Goten arrived at her door twenty minutes later, and he smiled as Marron opened the door. Goten came in and Marron shut the door.  
"Make yourself comfortable Goten, you talk to me and I'll talk back I think we need an exchange of information and advice." Marron said.  
Goten looked at Marron and he nodded and he sat down on her couch and rested back. Marron walked over and she sat on her chair.  
"Okay. I want to do something really special for Bra. I was talking to Trunks and it appears Vegeta is blasting any guys that comes to the door. He knows Bra's seeing someone. Trunks opened his mouth, but he didn't say my name luckily. But I don't know what I can do for her that Vegeta won't come after me for." Goten said.  
Marron smiled. "Well I hear on Monday you lot have a get together. Well meet her at Trunks' place then after you lot do your little group thing take her somewhere or do something special for her there." She said.  
"Hey good idea!" Goten said and he stopped and looked at Marron. "Wait how'd you know about our little get togethers?" He asked.  
"Trunks told me." She replied.  
Goten blinked. "He did?! When? And why didn't he tell me?" He asked.  
"I spoke to him today at the office he dropped by and gave me a copy of the memo for his meeting and he even invited me to your little get together." She replied.  
Goten looked at Marron surprised. "Oh wow... so he got over that nervousness thing after all." He said then hit himself on the forehead for opening his mouth.  
"Excuse me?" Marron asked. "Explain." She added.  
Goten rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh... ooops... Trunks is gunna kill me."  
"Explain Goten." Marron pressed and looked at him.  
Goten sighed. "Oh okay. Well ever since you got famous with your face on the cover of those magazines and things-"  
"Magazine cover? What one?"  
"Oh I don't know those chick mags Bra always buys. But trust me the picture was VERY flattering. Trunks went all ga ga goo."  
Marron smirked. "Well you'll have to find out what magazine it was so I could give them a thank-you note."  
Goten chuckled. "I'll ask when and if I can get round there next."  
"To have an excuse to go round there. Say that you want to borrow some of Trunks training equipment. Richest guy in the world, must have the best. Or better than you can afford." Marron remarked.  
"Hey I may be poor but don't put me down for it."  
"No I'm not. Play on that Goten."  
Goten frowned. "Yeah right since when would Vegeta believe me?"  
"Since Gohan stopped training and you realised with all your slackness that your niece is getting stronger than you."  
"She is?"  
"Nooo but play on it. Stretch the truth. Trunks does it, I do it, time for you to start."  
Goten nodded slowly and he looked at the Pipanic seeds.   
"Say you going to eat all of those?"  
Marron rolled her eyes and handed the bag over. "Here."  
"Sweet." Goten tipped the bag up and poured the entire contents in his mouth and began to munch.  
  
Marron shook her head. "Now I want to know how long as Trunks had this fear of contacting me? And why in Kami's sake is he trying to get my attention through board meetings?"  
Goten swallowed the seeds and he looked at Marron. "Because he doesn't want to look to obsessed. He thought that you thought he would be getting comfy because he thought you thought he would buy your company out."  
Marron blinked. "He's not though?"  
"Oh no. What would Capsule Corp be wanting with a food business?"  
"Oh I don't know. Learning to put fast food in to capsules would make it easier on the consumer. So instead of carrying several drinks from the restaurant with only two hands, and not being able to open the door to get out because the hands are full, might be a bit more easier." Marron replied.  
Goten blinked and looked her. "Errr... um... whatever. You said it not me."  
Marron chuckled and looked at Goten. "That's what I like about you Goten. You make me laugh."  
Goten grinned. "Bra says the same thing."  
"Okay now I want you to tell me everything Trunks has mentioned to you about me and I'll think about heading round to Capsule Corp to backup your story of training."  
Goten sighed. "Trunks is gunna murder me for this but okay..."  
  
************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! 


End file.
